


Cracking the shell

by justholdinghands



Series: Cracking the shell [1]
Category: Californication (TV), David Duchovny - Fandom, Gillian Anderson - Fandom, The Fall (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting alone on the barstool of her hotel bar, she watches him. Dark messy hair, badly shaved, black shirt with almost three missing buttons, and probably drunk seen the number of whisky that he had ordered since an hour. He is sitting at a table, speaking with a weird bald man, but she can’t hear their conversation. Only fragments of words arrive to her ears, mostly insults and rudeness. Definitely not her type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking the shell

Sitting alone on the stool of her hotel bar, she watches him. Dark messy hair, badly shaved, black shirt with almost three missing buttons, and probably drunk seen the number of whisky glasses he had ordered for the last hour. He’s sitting at a table, speaking with a weird bald man, but she can’t hear them. Only fragments of words arrive to her ears, mostly insults and rudeness. Definitely not her type. Actually, she doesn’t really have a type. Men or women, it doesn’t matter. She just cares about her needs, and tonight, she wants him. Earlier, she had ended up in this bar, ordered a whisky without ice, and waited for the occasion. A bunch of men tried to pick her up, but she was mesmerized by him from the beginning. Three drinks later, she’s still trying to catch his attention, in vain. She’s not used to failure. Usually, a quick look, or a few words are enough for her to make her plans known, and she always gets what she wants. Tonight is different, and she doesn’t know how to deal with it. She’s new in the city, even in the country, and maybe those weird Americans act in a different way than British people do. Or maybe she’s not his type, he’d rather like those young bimbos with fake breasts that you find on every street corner. Whatever. He could be the best lover on earth, he is not worth it for her to bother more than what she does. She’ll find someone else. Actually, the man behind him could do the job. He seems boring in his suit, lost in his diet coke, but it’ll be fine if they don’t have to talk too much.

She heads for his table, decided to ignore her first choice, as the bald man leaves, leaving him alone. Too late, she thinks, he’d had his chance.

“You were looking at me.” he states, not looking at her when she passes beside his table.

“Excuse me?” she says, raising her eyebrow.

“I saw you. You were looking at me. Hank Moody, nice to meet you.” he repeats, grabbing her hand.

Dilemma. Assume her weakness and go back to her first choice, or leave, head up, and have average sex with an average man.

“Stella Gibson.” She shakes his hand with a last regretless glance to the other man.

“Stella, huh?” he says as she sits in front of him. “Can I offer you a drink, Stella?”

She nods at his drink without a word and he orders two whiskies without ice to the waitress.

“So, why were you looking at me like that, Stella?”

He can’t help repeating her name over and over. It’s a weird name. He’s more used to Beverly, or Pamela. He tries to remember if he had ever fucked a Stella, if he had ever met a Stella. No. Never.

“Do I really have to explain myself?” she asks coldly, her eyes travelling up from his chest to his eyes.

He swallows hard. He likes when the women are direct with him, but maybe not this direct. Actually, he likes to play a little bit before the main event. He needs to seduce, to tease, to talk. Furthermore, she’s not really his type. Except for Karen, his ex-future-ex woman of his life, he likes them younger, taller, and hotter. But her English accent and apparent coldness intrigues him.

“Thank you,” he says to the waitress, as she brings their drinks. When she leaves the table, he realizes that Stella scans her body from head to toe while she walks away. More and more intriguing. “To new meetings?” he asks, waiting for her to clink her glass.

She nods and clinks with him before taking a sip.

“So what brings you here, miss fancy British accent?”

“Work.” she answers still coldly.

“Work? What kind of work?”

“Does it really matter to you?”

“Look, I don’t know how you guys do in Europe, but here in the States, we like to talk just a little bit before… You know… Doing it” he whispers the last word, distorting his mouth. “I can see you’re not very comfortable, so I’ll start, and then, maybe, if you want to, you can tell me something with more than two words. Here I go: I’m Hank, but I’ve already said that. I’m a writer. Well, I don’t write those days, but most of the time, that’s how I make money. I have a daughter, a teenager who I love more than everything, even if she’s a fucking pain in the ass sometimes. Usually, I don’t hang out in that kind of bar, it’s too… clean for me. But I was dragged in here by the bold asshole you’ve seen earlier who is my agent. I live with him actually. Not live with him like… live with him. Two separate bedrooms, for two virile straight men. Well, he’s not that virile actually. If we were gay, he would probably be the passive one… Anyway, I digress. I wanted to make you laugh, but I realize now, seeing you, that I failed and I’ve actually scared you. So I just gonna shut the fuck up.”

She looks at him, her eyes wide open, thinking that she’d made the wrong choice. With the guy behind, she’d probably be asleep and satisfied at this time. And now, she has to listen to this guy’s bullshit. As she’s not saying anything, he can’t help talking again.

“What do you do, Stella?”

“I’m a cop.” she says, hiding her smile behind her drink.

It always makes its small effect when she says it like that. Seeing her in her fashion clothes, no one could ever guess that she is a cop, especially not him.

“A cop, really?” he asks, checking if the little bag of cocaine is well hidden in his jean’s pocket.

She nods.

“What an English cop is doing in L.A?”

“Investigate on a case.”, still smiling mischievously in her drink.

“I see. Am I in trouble?” he asks, thinking that maybe she’s working undercover to arrest him, but he doesn’t even know why she would arrest him.

“You don’t look like a dangerous criminal. But I could arrest you for what you’re trying to hide in your pocket.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, officer.” He grins, blushing a little.

“Captain.” she corrects him. “Are you done with this?” she asks, pointing to his finished drink and he nods. “My room is upstairs, number 402. If you are done talking, meet me there in five.”

She leaves before he could say anything, heads for the bar, and pays for her drink. She knows his eyes are on her ass in that moment, so she walks slowly, and disappears into the elevator without looking at him.

*****

She didn’t bother to change her clothes, just cleaned her room a little bit and hid her diary and the things related to her work before she heads to the door when he knocks.

She lets him in without a word, hanging the “do not disturb” label on the handle, one brow furrowed. 

“Nice place…” he says, looking at the king size bed. “Nice view…” as he heads to the window, looking at the lights from the city. “Do you mind?” he asks, on the verge of lighting a cigarette.

“I do.” she answers, taking it from his lips and putting it down on the small furniture before the window.

He turns to face her, and she scans his body. Her lips are parted, her pupils dark and dilated, and he can see her nipples getting hard through the silk of her cream blouse. As his eyes stay on her breast, her hands slip under his shirt, caressing his stomach, up to his chest. Her guess was good, he’s in good shape. Maybe she did the best choice, eventually.

He knows that he should leave. He’d have sex with a bunch of weirdos in his life, but they were never like her. She looks frigid and hot as hell at the same time. A part of him wants to fuck her hard against the window while talking dirty in her ear. But the other part of him knows that she’s not that kind of woman, and he’s probably not good enough for her. She might be used to fancy billionaires, or business man with limo and pants suits. If she sees his car, she would probably flee from him in a heartbeat. But he can’t leave. He’s literally hypnotized by her deep blue eyes. He’d like to say something, to tell her she”s beautiful. He’d like to tell her what he wants to do to her, but he understood earlier that talking is not her thing. So instead, he leans his head to kiss her, but she pushes him back gently, unbuttoning his shirt. When she’s done, he helps her taking it off, as her hands caress his torso slowly, scratching his chest with her fingernails. Eventually, she leans her head up and brushes her tongue against his bottom lip, just enough to make him grow harder in his jeans. As he captures her lips between his, he squeezes his ass, trying to lift her, but she removes his hands from her, not breaking the kiss. He tries to touch her breasts instead, but she moves his hands away, and pushes him  strongly, so he falls on the bed.

“Okay, okay. I got it, Captain. You’re in charge.” He says, raising his hands like he was arrested.

He lies on the bed, his head resting on the pillow, as he watches her stripping down. She unbuttons her blouse slowly, grinning at him, and finally takes if off completely, revealing a black lacy bra. His cock twitches in his pants as he notices that she is more breasted that she looked like under her blouse.

“Take those off.” She orders, nodding at his jeans.

He obeys, undoing his belt and lifting his ass to remove his pants. His black boxers are tenting, and he really wants to take them off, but something in his head tells him he’d better wait for her to ask for it. So, he streches out on the bed and watches her getting down from her high heels, and losing a few inches. She bites her bottom lip, looking at his obvious hardness and removes her black pants suits, leaving them at the foot of the bed. She points to his boxers with her chin and he doesn’t bother to wait one more second before freeing him.

The idea of taking him fully in her mouth brushes her mind, but she fights it, and instead, heads for the drawer of her nightstand, under his wondering gaze. He wants to do something, says something, but he is afraid of doing something wrong, and he can’t allow himself to upset her. Not naked and hard as rock in her bed. So he lies still, waiting for her next move. He doesn’t have to wait long for it, as a condom lands on his stomach.

“Really? Bypassing the square?” he asks, watching her climbing on the bed, still wearing her matching lacy underwear. “I should tell you that I have some skills that you may enjoy. I’m very well known for giving the best cuni…”

“Shut up.” She interrupts, climbing on top of him.

She takes the condom and tears the pack skillfully.

“You should take those off,” he says, as his hands reach the sides of her panties.

“No need.” She answers, pushing his hands away with the condom between her thumb and index.

“Okay, I have to admit that I’m not really comfortable with this no-touching thing. It’s not the way I like it… Oh god, okay, I’m feeling better now.” He gasps as she strokes him firmly, caressing herself through her panties with his cock. “Can you at least take off your bra? I’m kind of a breast man, and I would appreciate if you…” he didn’t realize that she had put on the condom on his cock, and now she eases herself on him, her panties still on. “Oooookay… No breast… Got it… Oh god…”

“Shut up.” She orders again, as she starts to rock him, slowly.

He closes his eyes to keep his focus. He can’t disappoint her of coming too soon, or God knows what she would do to him, and he can’t concentrate if he sees her breasts jumping up and down with each thrust. He knows that if he opens his eyes, he couldn’t help touching, licking, sucking, and she wouldn’t let him. So he focuses on the sensation of her. He hasn’t even touched her and she is soaked around him. She’s so tight that he’s not sure if he has a condom or not. Well, he might have one, because she’s not the kind of woman who doesn’t use one. He feels her speed up, and listening to her breath, she’s working on pleasuring herself. She doesn’t even make a noise. She’s just breathing heavily, and he realizes that he’s the one who is moaning. After a few seconds, or was it minutes, hours maybe… He feels her leaning on his shoulder, and the angle changes a little bit as she speeds up again, her walls squeezing his cock. She must be close, and he can’t help opening his eyes. He wants to see her come, it might be a firework to see this mysterious woman climaxing around him. Her eyes are closed, her left eyebrow furrowed and her lips parted to let out her heavy breath. She is so focused that she probably wouldn’t mind if he touches her now. He has to try. His hand reaches her hips slowly and he feels goosebumps under his palm. This time, she lets him touch her. Actually, he’s not sure that she has noticed, but he feels better, and starts to thrust her back, following her rhythm. A little “yeah” escapes from her mouth in a whisper, so he squeezes her hips more firmly and tries to throw a strong thrust, just to see her reaction. It seems to work, so he does it one more time and she needs nothing more to come around him, moaning softly. The swell of her walls milks his cock, and with one more strong thrust, he empties himself in a loud growl.

Before he could realize it, she had pulls out of him, and lies on her back, trying to catch her breath.

“God, that was… Something!” he exclaims, waiting for her to say something. Anything. That she liked it, or even hated it. But instead, she remains silent. “Do you mind if I sleep here? My car is here, but I drank too much to drive, and you’re a cop so…”

“It’s okay. The bed is big enough.” She says, turning on her side and switching off the light.

*****

Three hours later, he can’t sleep. He’d smoked five cigarettes on the balcony, taken a hot shower and now lies on his back, naked, next to her. She’s asleep, her back facing him, breathing softly. The soft light of his nightstand is still on, but she doesn’t seem to care. Quietly, she turns to lie on her back, pulling off the comforter. Her body is not used to share a bed, and his warmth seems to actually be too warm for her. He has a good sight of her upper body. Her breasts are full and firm inside her bra and he can’t help brushing them with his fingertips. Goosebumps appear on her skin, and he sees her nipples peaking behind the lace. He brushes them, softly and pinches one. She moans in her sleep, so he gives the same attention to the other one. He’d like to lick them, but he doesn’t want to wake her up. Not yet. His hand travel down to her belly, brushing it slightly, and eventually finds the waistband of her panties. Her eyes are still closed, and her lips slightly parted. She’s still asleep, and his major finger slides inside her underwear and finds her clit. He rubs it slowly, watching her reaction. She just moans in her sleep, and shifts her hips to give him a better access, which makes him smile to himself. He finds her wet entrance, and without waiting, his slides two fingers inside her, his thumb pushing firmly on her clit. Unconsciously, her hips starts to move, and soon, she is fucking his finger slowly. Full of self-confidence, he leans his head to her breasts and takes her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it.

She wakes up suddenly, and jumps at the sensation of his teeth on her breast, and his fingers inside her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she screams, pushing his head firmly.

“C’mon, I know you like it.” He teases, his fingers still moving inside her.

“Get the fuck out of me!” she yells, slapping every part of his body she can, his face, his chest, his shoulders…

“Okay, okay, okay. Sorry, but you seemed to appreciate!” he says, jumping off the bed to avoid her blows.

“I was asleep, you fucking asshole. When did you hear me say yes?” she screams, jumping off the other side of the bed.

“You said yes, yesterday.”

“That was yesterday. Jesus, I was unconscious. I could arrest you for rape, you know that?”

“What? Two little fingers and you call it a rape?” he exclaims. “You know what? I’m done. You pay me and I leave.”

“Excuse-me?” she asks, putting on her silk cream bathrobe. “Why should I pay you for, exactly?”

“Well, if you want to treat me like a hooker, it’s fine. But you gotta pay me. And there’s an extra fee for the little sleeping-session.” he says, putting on his jeans on his bare ass, unable to find his boxers.

“Get the fuck out here!” she yells so loud that the whole hotel might have heard her.

*****

Three days later, he had ended up in this bar again. This time, he’s alone at the counter, lost in his beer. He’s here on purpose. He wants to see her again. He couldn’t stop thinking about her during three days, and he has to know why. Furthermore, he raped a cop and he needs to make sure he’s not in trouble. Actually, he didn’t really rape her. Not according to him. But she seemed to be really upset, and he feels the need to apologize. So he waits here, alone, hoping that she would show up. Hours pass, and nothing happens. Five beers later, he sees a reflection of a petite blond pushing the front door in the mirror behind the bar.

She doesn’t recognize him, seeing only his back, and she heads for the bar and orders a whisky without ice.

“You remember me?” he asks, facing her.

She looks even hotter than the other day. She’s still wearing a satin blouse, this time it’s white. She exchanged her pants suits for a black skirt, falling just above her knees. And her stilettos seem higher than before.

“Oh, the hooker rapist. Where’s your bald pimp?” she asks loudly, to make sure everyone around hears her.

“Very funny. Do you mind if I join?” he asks, pointing at her drink.

“It’s a public place.” she says, and orders the same drink for him. “What do you want?”

“First of all, I want to apologize. I should have woken you up and make sure you wanted to.”

“And I would have said no.” she says, not looking at him.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“No.”

“Do you always act like that with men?” he asks, not paying attention to her previous answer.

“Like what?”

“Bossy. Coldly. Have you ever let anyone touch you?”

“This is none of your business. I don’t know you, and I don’t do pop psychology.”

“I’m not saying I didn’t like it. I liked it. But I’m not sure you did, and I’m an incorrigible generous lover. I need to make sure my partner is enjoying. And if not, I’m obsessed with it during days, even years. I never forget the time I fucked that girl in college, before making sure she was ready for me. I might have hurt her, and I still do nightmare about it nowadays!”

“That’s why you’re here? To know if I liked it? That’s gross and pretentious.”

“Cheers.” he says, when his drink arrives. “To my rudeness and pretentiousity. I know, it’s not a word. I just made it. See, I being nice and funny. Do you forgive me now?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does! My fingers rapped a cop!” he whispers. “I need to be forgiven, so I can move on.”

“You’re crazy!”

“Haaaaa…. Do I see a smile? No? No? Okay, definitely not a smile. Anyway, do you have plans for tonight?”

She nods.

“I’ll order a couple drinks and go to sleep.”

“Amazing. Your plans match mines! Barman? Leave the bottle here, please.” he orders and refill her glass.

*****

She had drunk too much and she knows it. Usually, she doesn’t allow herself to lose control, but it’s too late. After all, she’s not in her own country, she doesn’t know anyone here, and she’ll leave tomorrow. She would never see him again, and she can’t remember the last time she had fun with a man. He’s really charming and funny. And his physical appearance doesn’t waste anything. She laughs to his joke like a teenager on her first date. How does he do that?

“Hey! You didn’t answer my first question by the way.” He says, finishing the bottle of whisky in her glass, and taking a sip of his own.

“What? What question?”

“If you have ever let a man touch you in bed. Have you?”

“Oh men… That’s… It’s personal business. But yes, I have…”

“And why you didn’t let me?”

“I don’t let man touching me anymore. Period.” she states, sobering up suddenly, as the conversation becomes more serious.

“And woman?”

“What?” she asks, her eyes wide open.

“Do you let woman touch you?”

“What would I do in bed with a woman if I don’t let her touch me?” she smiles mischievously.

His cock twitches just with the thought of her in a bed with another woman. She’s definitely a mystery that he needs to understand, for his own health. He didn’t drink as much as her, but she didn’t notice. A little trick that he learned in college. Make the girl drink and pretend you drink as much as her, but stay the more sober you can, to stay in control. He’s not very proud of himself, but her shell begins to crack and he wants to know more about her.

“Okay, I propose a little game to make this more interesting. See this girl out there?” he asks, pointing with his chin to a lonely young blond girl. She nods. “I’ll try to pick her up and then it’s your turn. If I manage to have her number, we go upstairs, and we do it with my rules. If you have her number, we do whatever you want. What do you think?”

“What if she gives her number to the both of us?”

“Well, I guess, I’ll be the luckiest man on earth!” He grins.

“Okay, but we try on this chick, there.” She says, nodding to a beautiful lonely dark headed, with glasses on, who is taping on a laptop. “Blonds are not my type.”

He laughs and nods.

“Deal?” he asks.

“Deal.” She answers, self-confident.

He heads to her table under Stella’s amused eyes. Her gaydar had tilted the minute this woman entered the bar, and she knows by experience that he has absolutely no chance.

“Excuse-me, do you mind if I sit for a second?” he asks, obviously disturbing her from her work.

“Yes I mind” she says, not lifting her eyes.

“I just need to talk to you for a minute, please.” he begs.

“I said n… Oh my god! You’re Hank Moody?” she exclaims loudly.

“Yeah, Sh sh sh!” he says, grinning at Stella, and hopping she didn’t hear anything, but they are far enough from her.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. I looooooved your book. I even came to an autograph session. I’m so glad to meet you!”

“That’s really nice. Really really nice Ma’am.”

“It’s Sarah.” she smiles.

“Yeah. Thank you, Sarah. Look, I have a little favor to ask. You see the gorgeous blond at the bar? Don’t stare at her. You see her?”

She nods in silence.

“Good. I am writing a book about her right now. It deals with a gay woman who loves to return straight women. We have gone in a lot of bars before, and I have to admit that she has the skills. It worked every time. But now, I need someone to say no to her, because my story is stuck. I need to see her emotions in front of the failure, I need to understand her feelings. You got me?”

She nods again, mesmerized by him.

“So, here is the things.” He continues. “I told her that I needed to know what it was like being in her shoes. I told her I wanted to return a gay woman. You’re gay, right?”

She nods again.

“Good. So she thinks that I’m trying to pick you up and she’s sure it won’t work. It won’t, am I right?”

She shakes her head no.

“Good. So, here is the thing. I’ll go back to her and tell her it didn’t work because you’re straight and we have to try someone else. So she’ll probably come to see you and try to hit on you, if she thinks you’re not gay. What I need you to do, is to turn her down. Can you do that for me?”

“What do I win?”

“Okay, I see. You know what, you give me your name and your phone number, and I’ll credit you in the book. What do you think?”

“Deal!” she says, looking for a pen and paper in her purse.

*****

“Are you scared? You look scared.” He says, sitting on the edge of her bed while she’s taking a sip of cold water from the minibar.

“I’m not scared.”

“Good.” He says, standing up and walking towards her.

He takes the water bottle from her hand, takes a sip, and puts it on the table. His hands hold her waist and he leans his head down to kiss her. She lets him. Her mouth opens, and he slips his tongue inside, tasting a mix of alcohol and cold water.

She doesn’t even know what dragged her to trust him. To trust him enough to let him do this to her. But for the first time for a long time, she doesn’t feel the need to be in charge. She feels like abandoning herself to him. She is sure he won’t hurt her, he won’t abuse her confidence, and it feels good. Tomorrow, she could blame the alcohol, but tonight, she just wants to lose control, and let him take her, all the way.

He bites her bottom lip and she does the same. How she didn’t notice before how hot his lips are. She suckles on it, licks it and kisses him hard, and he underdstands that her natural is coming back full speed. So he breaks the kiss and his lips travel to her ear lobe while his hands remove her blouse from her skirt, and starts to unbutton it. He sucks at her ear lobe, and she moans. It’s been so long since anyone has done that to her, she’d almost forgotten how sensitive her ears lobe were.

As her blouse is completely unbuttoned, he takes it off and kisses her from her neck to her collarbone. She tastes salt and expensive perfume. Delicious.

“You ok?” he whispers in her ear and she nods. “Come with me.” he says, taking her hand and dragging her closer to the bed.

He kisses her again, their mouth exploring each other, their teeth biting everything they find, and his hand find the zipper of her skirt behind her back. He pulls it down slowly, and her skirt falls at her feet.

“Lay down.” he orders, and takes her hand for balance as she steps away from her high heels and skirt.

She obeys, and lies on the bed, her legs slightly opened. He realizes that he’s overdressed for the occasion, and takes off his shirt, while she looks at him, biting her bottom lip. He lies on top of her, brushing his erection thought his jeans against her, and kisses her lips, biting her chin, licking her neck, and eventually finding his head between the swell of her breasts. He looks at her and reaches for the clasp behind her back. He undoes it skillfully, and she lifts her arms to help him removing her lacy bra.

They are just like he had fantasized. Full, round, firms. Perfect. Her pink nipples can’t be harder and he can’t help sucking on her left one, making her back arch. He flips his tongue above it while he sucks harder, and she moans loudly, her fingers running through the soft hair at the base of his neck. He gives the same attention to her right nipple as his hips start to thrust against her. She wants to reach his belt buckle to undo it, but he disappears out of her reach, his mouth kissing down her stomach, biting her flesh softly. He kneels on the floor before her parted legs, and teases her, kissing the inside of her thighs, caressing her calves, and brushing her folds with his nose. He can feel how wet she is and smell her arousal over her panties.

One hand on his head tells him that he teased her enough, and he cups her with his mouth, his teeth starching the lace of her underwear. Her back arches again, and the pressure above his head increases. She lifts her hips in anticipation as he pulls down the waistband of her panties, removing them.

He wouldn’t have put his money on it, but she is a real blond. He grins at her, and she smiles him back, pushing on his head until his lips meet her.

“C’mon.” she begs, surprised that she’d said it out loud.

He licks her folds, spreading her wetness everywhere, and finally finds her swollen clitoris, desperately needing to be touched. He suckled on it, making her scream a bunch of nonsense words. Her hand leaves his head and clenches the sheets as she feels two fingers sliding inside her while his tongue flicks on her clit. He curves in fingers inside her and starts to rub where he thinks the root of her clit is hidden.

“Ohgogyeahdothatagain!”

He sucks harder and strokes frantically when he feels her walls tensing around his fingers and squeezing them. She pushes her body against his mouth, and the strength of her orgasm takes her by surprise. A loud throaty scream escapes from her mouth, and her back arches so much that her head disappears in the pillow, and all he can see from his point of view is her erect nipples on top of the hill of her breasts. He removes her mouth from her, but keeps stroking his fingers slowly until she falls back on the bed.

“I told you, I do have skills.” he jokes, climbing softly on top of her for a deep kiss.

He had left her boneless, and she’s not able to move, even to kiss him for a short moment.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I just… Yeah, I’m fine.” She whispers, looking into his eyes.

He smiles at her and kisses her lips slightly before standing on his feet before her. She rises on her elbows and watches him searching for a condom in his pocket and taking off his jeans.

“No underwear?” she asks, amazed.

“No! I only have one pair of boxers, and I lost them here last night.” He jokes, making her laugh. “Turn over,” he orders, stroking himself gently.

“What? No!”

“No?” he asks, frowning his eyebrows.

“I’m not gonna let you ride me like a dog.”

“Yes, you will. And you’ll like it. Turn over.” He orders again, putting his condom on.

She obeys, she doesn’t even know why. The tone of his voice makes her feel hot and leaves her speechless. It’s been almost twenty years since she’d done that in that position, she doesn’t remember if she likes it or not, but when she feels his hands on her ass, she knows that it’s too late.

He pushes on the small of her back gently to make her arch, and with his other hand, he guides himself inside her, all the way, in one slow thrust.

“Oh god.” she moans, her head falling on the pillow.

He pulls out, almost completely before thrusting fast and hard. And he does it again, pulling out slowly and thrusting harder and faster. She cries out at each thrust, calling God or Jesus alternately. She couldn’t be wetter, and he slides inside her with delight. He pushes harder each time, his balls slapping loudly against her.

“Harder.” she whispers, and he sucks in his breath. Three minutes ago, she didn’t want him to ride her, and now she is begging him to fuck her harder.

“God, you have no idea what you do to me.” he manages to say on his way out from her, before thrusting again.

“Fuck me. Harder, Hank.”

Wow, he wasn’t sure she could even remember his name. Undoubtedly, she is amazing. He grips her hips and speeds up. She raises her head from the pillow and holds the headboard, which changes the angle just a little bit, and now, he is hitting her cervix each time. Her walls start to contract around him, and soon, she holds his cock so tight inside her that he can’t think straight. He fucks her full speed, making her cry out loud. He thinks she is trying to say something, but her words don’t make any sense, and soon she can’t do anything else than moaning and screaming onomatopoeias. As it had a mind of its own, his thumb pushes down inside her butt crack, until he finds her anus. He hesitates a few seconds, but before he could realize what he is doing, he slides his thumb inside her ass.

“You like it this way too, babe?” he gasps.

“Oh god… Don’t stop… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

“You gonna what, babe?” thrusting as hard as he could, with his finger still insider her.

“OhfuckI’mgonnacooome!” she screams, climaxing around him, squeezing his cock with her inner muscles, her head and shoulders falling back on the pillow.

He stops thrusting for a few seconds, abandoning himself to the sensation of being milked inside her. Eventually, he pulls out of her.

“Turn over, I wanna see you.”

She obeys, turning over, her legs wide open on each side of his. He lies above her and kisses her hard while she guides him to her entrance again.

“C’mon.” she encourages. And he finds back his familiar rhythm, his tongue brushing hers, her teeth capturing his lips or his tongue on his way up, and releasing it on his way down. She crosses her legs around his ass, her heels pushing on his buttocks.

“Oh God, you feel so fucking good, babe!” he gasps, wedging his head between her neck and shoulder. He slows down his thrusts, but pushes harder, and deeper and with a last hard one, he explodes inside her, growling in her ear.

When his spasms are over, he eventually collapses on her, her hands rubbing his back gently.

“Call me Babe again, and I’ll punch you!” she jokes, rolling with him to find herself on top of him. Or maybe she is not joking.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so please excuse my grammar, spell and syntaxes mistakes. I love every comments, good or bad!


End file.
